The Poor Neopians
by ppgsean
Summary: Two poor neopians search for happiness!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Neopet story so it's not to good. All the characters I made up and do not reflect personalities of other neopians and/or their neopets. BTW my neopets name is heiko_elegante . Thanks and please rate!!!  
  
One dark and stormy night there was a cold howling wind in Neopia. In the alley next to the Slushie Shop in Happy Valley two neopets sat in a small box. An aisha named Seito (See-I- toe) and an usul named Calanbrana (Cal-an-brawn-a) sat in the box for slushie glasses and hardly moved.  
  
Caly (Calanbrawna) and Sei (Seito) were abandoned at the pound, adopted by a scammer, and then taken off the scammers hands when he was frozen. Now without an owner they shivered through Happy Valley living off old unused slushie flavoring, coffees, and food dropped by people for the snow faerie. They moped daily around the Ice Caves looking for battledome items and kiosk cards carelessly dropped by rich Neopians to trade with neopoints. They were two poor Neopians on the streets of Neopia with no owner and no money, not a rare sight these days but an owner called Jevy111 saw potential in them. Jevy had no neopets but wanted one badly. His sister was a scammer with the numerous usernames capeslife, ninasuper, juniorpoke, and seemeneo. He talked with the pound and they said he could have them. "We don't want any junky neopets! It will ruin or reputations! Take them or lose them!" They had said. He rushed to Happy Valley but they were not there. He ran to the Ice Caves. There was not a neopet in sight. Finally he rushed to Neopia Central. There was a young green aisha looking in to a window of the Toy Shop. He was next to a blue usul who looked rather poor. Jevy walked over too them excitedly thinking of all the adventures they would have together. Sei saw him and had a warm sensation going through his body. "Hi my name is Jevy and I'd like to be your owner!" he stated to the siblings. "Let my introduce myself," Calanbrana said firmly, "I am Calanbrana Sentul and my sibling here is Seito Domy. Why exactly would you want poor little neopets like us?" "I just really think that I could be your owner, parent if you will. Would you like to be my neopets? I'd really like you, too please!" "Sure why not! Wait a minute are you a scammer?" Sei told with glee. "Of coarse not! Please, just take a chance it would be fun!" Jevy pleaded. "We will be under a trial basis. Nothing fancy." Cali finally agreed. "Then its settled! You guys can come to my neohome! Let's hurry the weather is looking stormy!!! THE END Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! 


	2. The Poor Neopians Ch2

Here's the second chapter to The Poor Neopians. It's about their owner and their new ways of life.   
"Cali! Breakfast!" Jevy sang from downstairs in their two story neohome in Soup Alley, Neopia Central. Each of them had a room. Jevy a Funky room, Cali a Zen room, and Sei a Fungus room. They had just came back from the Blue Kacheek Group concert and were still covered in small sploches of vegetables, fruits, paints, and confetti.   
Jevy had just sold his Rod of Ultranove had found on the ground. He also just won a guild contest at his Neocola guild. These days were to lucky to be true! Luckly they didn't end with sorrow but joy.   
Cali had just came down to eat a square of a cube shaped water melon and a cheesy omellete with Sei when Jevy screamed! "Come on! Let's go save him!" Sei went into superhero mode. This morning was the first time he got to watch TV in a house. He watched The Power Slorgs Vs. Master Slorg on Neopia Idols Deathmatch.   
"What happened!" Cali asked him.   
"It looked as though he dropped a sachet of neopoints onto himself" Sei thought aloud. "Hmmmm..." He had just watched Neodetectives and called their hotline fifty times telling them who the menace was.   
"Ohh, hi you two. Do you know how much an ironing board weighs when you are sitting on it, with lots of heavy things on it too, then it falls on top of your feet, because they were under it while I was sitting." He stated while his neopets laughed at him. "Get me a coffee and some ice then go mow the yard and we'll call it even!"   
The End   
The next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
